coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9448 (4th May 2018)
Plot Leanne thinks Simon is jumping to conclusions when he tells her he heard Eva and Toyah whispering. Simon is forced to confess to joyriding in Toyah's car as he explains that Toyah is secretly renting a cottage in Lymm and covered for him to stop Peter finding out. Aidan decides to give Eva back her engagement ring. Jenny takes Johnny to the park where her son Tom Midgeley's ashes are scattered; it's the anniversary of his death. She admits she kept it to herself as she didn't want to share the grief. Mary shows Jude the ropes at the Kabin. Craig believes he's blown his chances but Jess tells him he smashed the exam. David snaps at Lily when she doesn't do as she's told. Johnny decides to start putting Jenny first and sort out the move to Spain. Leanne takes Toyah aside and repeats Simon's allegations. Toyah admits she's renting a house but says it's for an ex-client who's in an abusive relationship. She claims that she lied about Simon's joyriding in a misjudged attempt to protect him, and her whispered conversations with Eva were about Eva deciding to move to America permanently to get away from Aidan. Leanne believes her and is devastated that Eva isn't coming back. Toyah talks her out of calling Eva. Adam isn't bothered about his birthday being overshadowed. Maria finds Aidan's watch in Liam's pocket. Liam tells her he said he could keep it. Leanne tells Simon he got it wrong and to stop his vendetta against Toyah. Imran tells David his plea and trial hearing is next week. He urges David to change his plea as he could end up in prison. David calls Becky asking if she'll take the kids for a while. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones and Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon alerts Leanne to Toyah's lies; Jenny marks an anniversary; and David grows anxious as his court date looms. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes